Bowser's Woodland Desperation
by Teh BlueJay
Summary: Dimble Wood is not a place you want to get lost in. Especially when you're the King of the Koopas struggling with a full bladder. -One-shot -This story contains suggestive content.


Bowser wiped his mouth as he made his way into Dimble Wood. He had earlier taken a good long drink from the Sea Pipe Statue before heading into the wood and felt refreshed and revitalized for his journey home. Bowser was itching to think up another plan to kidnap Peach so he was feeling excited as the sands of Plack Beach gave way to grass and dense trees. A gentle breeze blew and helped to energize the King of the Koopas on his way home. As he started to stomp his way in, he felt a slight twinge "down below". It had only been 10 or so minutes since his guzzling session, and it seemed his bladder was starting to fill up. "Whatever," Bowser said to himself, "I'll be able to get through this and make it home in time. I could wait for hours!" His Grouchiness considered his bladder hard as steel. Besides, he was King of the Koopas! He was certainly capable of holding it all the way home, and that's exactly what he was going to do. Unfortunately for Bowser, though his strength was mighty for his girth, the strength of his brain was not as mighty.

Bowser kept on walking, paying his bladder no mind, but every way he seemed to turn in the forest, it led him to the exact same clearing. He had been going around in circles and was beginning to get impatient. Every tree looked the same, every rock, flower, and patch of green grass as well. To make matters worse, the twinge he had was now growing stronger, and it wasn't long until the need to pee made itself clearly known unto Bowser. Since it wasn't too bad yet, Bowser continued to push it towards the back of his mind. However, he was still lost in a maze of wood and he was growing frustrated. He knew he had to make it home to go, but the way things were going, he would be stuck in the woods for a while. Bowser tried to think about landmarks in the wood to turn his mind away from the urge, and it seemed to help him remember the right path home. He needed to look for a river. Once he found it, it was a matter of following it to the edge of the wood. It was a straight path to Bowser Castle from then on. He set off again, walking this time with a slight sway to ease the feeling and hold in his urge.

He had been walking, turning and weaving through Dimble Wood for half an hour by the time he found the right river. By the time he arrived, the need to go had increased to a strong fullness. Bowser was relieved that things were finally going his way, but that momentary relaxing sharply increased the need. The babbling of the surging water also influenced his nearly full bladder, which led Bowser to start dancing in place without him even realizing it. He stepped from side to side and even squished his large thighs together to ease his bladder. He looked around for the right patch of trees to enter and became visibly upset when it was hard to remember due to his pressing need.

"Ugh, why did I drink so much?" Bowser groaned as he crossed his legs together. "This shouldn't be happening to me, I'm not some lily-livered chump that can't control his own needs!" It was happening though and as he started to saunter along the riverbank, the constant flow of the surging water brought his urge to a head as his bladder started to throb. He looked down and his bladder's size nearly overwhelmed him. Looking around first to make sure no one was around to laugh, Bowser reached down and grabbed himself to contain his pee. He rubbed his crotch's soft scales to relieve his pain. He knew his window was closing to make it home dry and he became red in the face. He finally saw the right patch of trees and instantly jogged through, taking care to minimize the shaking.

As he broke through the thick wood, still holding himself, he was ecstatic to see Bowser's Castle facing his direction. It was only a few minutes away, and so was his royal bathroom. As Bowser thought of the toilet his aching bladder suffered a contraction. He pushed on his crotch with both hands to keep the pain in. He opened and closed his thighs together and squeezed on his crotch. Bowser became more red in the face as he performed his dreaded potty dance out in the open. He could almost hear his enemies mocking him as he reverted to that of a child, squirming and pacing as he gripped himself tightly. He was still convinced that he could hold it all the way home, and started walking with his hands still gripping his crotch to turn this potential disaster into a mere close call.

As he neared the drawbridge, his bladder was in pain. The moat gurgled underneath and he could not ignore its enticing sound. His bladder gave a strong jolt, and despite his best effort, a spurt of pee exited and splashed his scaly palm. He, his royal Highness, has leaked, out in the open! He neared the intercom outside the drawbridge and pressed the button to call the drawbridge operator. As the dial tone rang, Bowser held himself, rubbed his thighs together, bounced from side to side, anything to keep from leaking again.

"Hello, name and reason for visit," said a voice through the intercom's speaker.

"Yes, this is King Bowser! Open the drawbridge!" Bowser said. His voice quivered from his bladder's pain and the sheer strength it took to hold back his floodgates.

"Ah, welcome back, Your Badness. One moment please."

"Hurry, please. I don't think I'm going to make it!" He instantly blushed as he let slip his desperation to one of his lowly minions.

"Make it where, Your Grouchiness?"

"To the toilet, you imbecile! Now open this door!" Bowser screamed, with all the frustration, embarrassment, and pain he felt at that present moment. As he said that he leaked again and froze in place as he felt it spurt out of him, drip down his thighs, and onto the grass. Bowser danced faster and resumed rubbing his crotch, hoping it would buy him a little more time. It couldn't do much to ease his pain, and as the drawbridge was starting to lower over the moat, Bowser felt a longer spurt leak out. He stuffed a finger inside of him as a last ditch effort to hold it back, but it was too little too late. The feeling of something inside his slit increased the feeling tenfold, he felt his crotch burn with all his pent up ache and he felt his bladder give a painful jolt, then felt his urine pouring out. It started slowly at first but increased rapidly.

"Nononononononono…" Bowser said to himself as he began wet himself in front of his drawbridge. It felt warm as it cascaded out from his hands, and surged down his thighs. Just then the drawbridge slammed onto the ground and the Koopa operating the crank had a full view of Bowser's accident. He was in shock as he saw a puddle grow beneath Bowser's smushed legs, and of Bowser himself, his boss to end all bosses, as he removed his hands from his crotch as he resigned to the overwhelming relief he felt. The Koopa snuck away without Bowser seeing him, his face red with embarrassment. As the last drops flowed out from his opening, Bowser sighed at this turn of events. He was tired from his great effort and he was even more relieved when he saw not a soul around to see his predicament. He thought he had gotten away scot-free and decided to go on as if nothing had happened. Shaking his head and giving his crotch one final squeeze, he sauntered inside to take a royal shower. As he saw Bowser walk right past him, the drawbridge Koopa walked out from his hiding place and ran to his break room where a bunch of Koopa Troopas were relaxing.

"Guys," he yelled as he burst through the door, "You're not going to believe what I just saw King Bowser do…"


End file.
